


Marathon Challenge

by daBOSSz



Series: CloTi Freak Week 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloti Freak Week 2020, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, On the Bar, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daBOSSz/pseuds/daBOSSz
Summary: Just how long can Cloud and Tifa make love nonstop?(CloTi Freak Week 2020 Entry #1)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: CloTi Freak Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Marathon Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Major shoutouts to everyone on the Final Heaven Discord Server for organizing and participating in Freak Week 2020! Here is my first entry with the categories all tagged.

“Cloud!” Tifa cried to the heavens, succumbing to a fourth explosive orgasm.

“Fuck! Tifa!” Cloud cried back, unleashing his second load deep into her.

She pressed tightly against his body, shivering as she clung to him while he slightly slouched in his seated position with his arms still wrapped tightly around her. The sounds of their heavy breathing replaced those of their grunts and moans from seconds ago. The chilling air of winter made Seventh Heaven feel like an icebox without the heater on, but no heating unit was necessary amidst the fiery passion of their now-hour-long marathon sex session.

It was a wicked challenge that he’d thrown at her one night in bed: that, because of his mako enhancements, he’d be able to make love to her for hours and send her into perpetual orgasm mode. It sounded like a hoax, but she was up for the challenge. Now, with the bar closed and Barret having taken the kids, they’d jumped at the chance to screw each other to their hearts’ content.

She lifted her head up to meet his eyes, then dropped down to his lips to give him a deep, sensual kiss. She felt him bite her tongue while they did their tonsil dance and playfully laughed at him in response.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“Just wanted to know if you’d had enough,” he replied.

“I’m just getting warmed up,” she proclaimed. “Try me, Strife!”

“Be careful what you wish for, beautiful,” he declared.

Cloud lifted her as he stood, never pulling himself out of her. He carried her out of the living room and walked downstairs while rocking her up and down with every step, restarting their lovemaking. Tifa could only moan as she stayed leaning against his warm body, feeling the heat beginning to rise within her once more.

He brought her behind the bar, where he sat her atop the counter. He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders while she leaned back and braced herself, keeping her distance so her head did not hit anything behind her. It took only seconds for Cloud to reestablish his rhythm, and Tifa was soon crying in indescribable pleasure again. Electricity coursed through her entire body as Cloud hit every sensitive nerve inside her, taking her to new highs that she previously thought were unreachable.

He sent her to another astronomical orgasm. Then he did it again while unleashing his third humongous load into her, keeping her filled with his sweet warmth. At this point, they had made love nonstop for so long that she had lost both her voice and her sense of sanity, and yet she didn’t care. She didn’t care if he proved that he was right; she just wanted him to endlessly drown her in his pleasure, to repeatedly propel her to her sexual zenith and never bring her back.

Cloud may have won the challenge, but in Tifa’s mind, she was the true winner when it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you enjoy the read? Please let me know. Your feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
